Stupid KnowItAll, DestinyObsessed JerkFace
by Icy Rundas
Summary: A cute one-shot with Lee and one of my OCs, Kaya. Some Neji-bashing. I kinda like the dude, but let's face it: he was a total arse to Lee, his own teammate! D:


Stupid, Know-It-All, Destiny-Obsessed Jerk-Face

Rock Lee One-Shot

"Kaya…Kaya! KAYA! Where are you?" I heard something hit my window and I woke up. I grudgingly got out of my warm bed and opened the shutters on my window.

"AHHH!" I fell backwards and hit the floor.

"Lee…I think you gave me a heart attack…what is your problem?" He grabbed my hand and pulled me to my feet.

"Sorry, Kaya!" He smiled his smile and I sighed. Someone threw a rock through my window and I dodged it. It hit Lee on the shoulder.

"Ow," he whined. "That hurt…" I chuckled softly and looked out my window to see who had thrown it.

"Hey, Kaya! Where's Shikamaru?" Choji and Ino were outside looking up at me.

"It's 2 AM. Why do you want him?" Ino shrugged.

"We're teenagers. We're supposed to sneak out." I sighed again.

"You know he's not going to like being woken up." I didn't wait for an answer and left my room, heading for my little brother's. I knocked quietly on his door.

"Shika? You awake?" I opened the door and found him asleep in his chair, head on his desk. I smiled and poked him in the forehead, causing him to fall out of the chair. I laughed quietly.

"'s not funny -yawn-, Kaya…" I pulled him up off of the floor. "What do you want? 's too –yawn- early…"

"Ino and Choji came looking for you." He sighed heavily, but followed me back to my bedroom none-the-less.

"You guys are such a drag…" He sighed again and climbed out my window. Lee climbed out next and I followed closely behind. I shut the window, the shutters after, and jumped down, landing in a pile of autumn leaves. My brother and his teammates went somewhere and Lee and I went into town. We passed by the Ichiraku Ramen Shop and saw Naruto and Iruka-sensei.

"Hi, Naruto! Hi Sensei!" The latter turned around with a smile.

"Kaya, Lee, why are you out so late? It's past 2 in the morning." I put my hands on my hips.

"Sensei! We're officially 15 now! There's nothing in this village remotely dangerous, unless you do something stupid like fall off the Hokage Mountain or try and steal Kakashi-sensei's smutty book." I sent a pointed look towards the spiky blonde sitting next to our ex-sensei.

"And we're both Chunnin, we can handle ourselves. Besides, I should be asking why you and Naruto are still up at this hour." The man shrugged.

"Whatever, Kaya." I hugged him quickly before turning to leave.

"Bye, Sensei, bye, Naruto." He put his hand up without turning.

"See ya, Kaya, later Bushy Brows!" Lee and I walked around the village for a while, just talking and the like. I yawned.

"You look tired, Kaya. Let us go."

"Go where? I'm not tired…" He grabbed my hand and pulled me to his house. He opened the door and we both sat down. I yawned again. 'Wow, he was right. I am tired…' I put my head on his shoulder and fell asleep quickly.

"Good night, Kaya…" He took a strand of my hair that came loose and twirled it around in his fingers. Then he put his arms around me and fell asleep as well.

It was bright out when I woke up. Lee was still asleep. I saw his arms around me and blushed a little.

"Psst! Lee! Wake up!" He opened his eyes slowly, blinked a few times, and looked at me. I wore a huge smile on my face.

"Happy Birthday, Lee!" He returned the smile.

"Happy Birthday to you also, Kaya!" We left soon after that.

"Hi, guys! Happy Birthday to the both of you!" Tenten and Neji joined us. The latter blushed slightly when he saw me.

"Hello, Kaya." He glared at Lee.

"Hello, dork." Lee looked at his feet, then walked off quickly. I watched him go, then I glared at the Hyuuga.

"You know something? He works so hard…he wants to beat you more than anything. Yet, you always put him down…I don't know why he wants you to recognize him. You don't deserve it…" I clenched my fists at my sides, willing myself not to punch the boy. I glared at him once more before turning on my heel and running after Lee. I caught up with him quickly and set my hand on his shoulder softly. He sighed.

"Lee, don't listen to Neji. He's just…"

"Better than me?"

"A stupid, know-it-all, destiny-obsessed jerk-face." I smiled and he turned around.

"Thank you, Kaya." I hugged him.

"You know you are my best friend…" I nodded against his shoulder.

"But…I have wanted you to be more than just a friend for a long time…" I pulled away and stared at him.

"Kaya? Will…will you be my girlfriend? I will protect you until the day I die!" I froze up. 'Oh, Kami…what should I do? ARGH! Say something, idiot! You can't just freeze up!' I thought about the feeling of his arms around me and how right it felt. I thought about the same feeling he was now showing toward me, that I had kept in the back of my mind because I would never do anything to jeopardize our friendship. Lee was…the single most important person in my life. He even came before Shikamaru and the rest of my friends. He took my pause as a "no" and turned back around.

"I am sorry I even said something. Just forget I said that…" I smiled softly and jumped on his back.

"I never said no! You've always protected me, and I wanna have the chance to do the same! Of course I'll be your girlfriend!" I slipped off his back and he turned around, eyes wide.

"REALLY?" I smiled.

"Of course. I love you, Lee." He hugged me tightly.

"…can't…breathe…"

"Sorry, Kaya! And I love you, too!" He took my hand in his bandaged hand and intertwined our fingers. An idea popped up in my head and an evil smile spread across my face.

"Hey, Lee. Wanna go screw with Neji's head?" He nodded. We walked hand-in-hand back to where Neji and Tenten had been. They were having a friendly conversation with Naruto. He noticed us first. "Hey, Kaya, hey Bushy Br- OH MY KAMI!" He ran off screaming. Tenten "awwed" and Neji's jaw dropped when I turned to Lee and pressed my lips to his softly.


End file.
